Le secret de Carlisle
by Anna Grey
Summary: Alice & Carlisle se retrouvent seuls pour une semaine à Forks, quand Alice se rend compte d'un problème majeur : elle ne voit plus Carlisle dans ses visions. Pourquoi ? Quel secret cherche à préserver Carlisle en étant de plus en plus mystérieux ?
1. Chapter 1

« Jasper ? Emmet ? Rosalie ? Esmé ? Carlisle ? Edward, Bella ? Vous êtes là ? Interrogea Alice Cullen. »

Personne ne répondit à son appel. Elle posa son livre, et décida d'aller faire un tour en voiture, puisque tout le monde l'avait lâchement abandonnée. En arrivant en bas, dans la cuisine, elle s'aperçut qu'Esmé avait eu la gentillesse de lui laisser un petit mot.

_« Alice,_

_Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et moi-même sommes partis chasser. Pour une fois, nous avons décidé de nous éloigner de la maison. Tu sais bien que les temps sont durs, en ce moment, et les gens se doutent d'une présence anormale. Nous avons donc décidé de nous rapprocher de chez Tanya, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle nous accueille avec plaisir. Jasper est parti avec nous ; ne lui en veux pas. Nous l'avons presque forcé en voyant ses yeux d'un noir d'encre. Carlisle est resté ; il travaille beaucoup en ce moment, et apparemment, il a un cas intéressant à l'hôpital. Assez rare, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella et Edward : ils sont retournés sur mon île. Je crois qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité, et de respirer, après toute cette histoire avec Renesmée. Tu peux venir nous rejoindre à tout moment, si tu le désires. Sinon, tu vas en cours, comme d'habitude. Tu vas hurler en sachant ça, mais il faut que je te prévienne ; Emmet a insisté pour prendre ta Porsche. Rosalie la trouve trop voyante, elle a donc pris le 4x4 d'Emmet, et je vais partir avec elle. Tu pourras prendre la Ferrari de Bella, vu qu'ils ont pris l'autre voiture. Sinon, il y a toujours la Mercedes de Carlisle, mais il en a besoin pour aller travailler. Tu négocieras avec lui._

_Je pense que nous allons revenir d'ici une semaine. Prends soin de toi._

_Esmé._

_PS : Informe Carlisle de notre départ, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le mettre au courant. »_

Alice ferma les yeux, dégoûtée qu'Emmet ait osé prendre sa voiture tant adorée. Mais bon, au fond, elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça ; la Ferrari de Bella était très bien aussi.

Elle se retourna, regarda l'heure, puis, voyant qu'il restait deux heures avant que son premier cours ne débute, elle décida d'aller prendre sa douche.

* * *

Quand Carlisle rentra, il n'entendit pas l'eau qui coulait. En effet, il était bien trop occupé pour ça ; sa patiente, atteinte d'une maladie rare et incurable, venait de mourir. Pourtant, avec une dose aussi importance de ce nouveau produit, il pensait qu'elle s'en sortirait…

Elle n'avait que vingt ans. Il avait travaillé toutes ses nuits, pour essayer de remédier à cette maladie. Avec ce vaccin, il pensait avoir trouvé la solution ; en vain. Quand la patiente avait accepté de recevoir ce qui était censé être l'antidote, Carlisle savait très bien que si cette patiente acceptait, c'était uniquement parce que c'était sa dernière chance de survie.

Mais, cette nuit, sa patiente était morte en serrant le plus fort possible la main glacée de Carlisle. Bien sur, ce contact ne lui avait rien fait. Même pas un soupçon de douleur. La force humaine, face à celle vampire, ne valait rien. Rien du tout.

Agacé, et légèrement blasé, Carlisle avait décidé d'aller se doucher, dans l'espoir de se calmer. Puis, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il entendit l'eau de la douche qui coulait. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun autre bruit dans la maison. Il devina sans peine que c'était Alice qui était sous la douche, et que les autres étaient absents.

Ou Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet et Esmé avaient-ils bien pu aller ?

* * *

Alice, en entendant la porte d'entrée qui claquait, su que Carlisle était revenu. De mauvaise humeur, visiblement, parce qu'il avait laissé la porte claquer. Ce qu'il ne faisait quasiment jamais, sauf cas de colère, frustration, ou dégoût intense. Au choix. Alice se dépêcha de finir, sachant très bien que Carlisle voudrait prendre sa place.

Elle sortit de la douche, enroula une serviette autour de son corps, puis, subitement, se figea.

_« Je vois Jasper, qui conduit comme un fou sur la route. Il revient, il a l'air en colère. Où peut-être est-il inquiet ? Je ne sais pas. Il est seul dans la voiture, mais je sais qu'il a rassuré les autres avant de partir, parce que sinon, je verrais Emmet, Rosalie, ou Esmé. »_

Reprenant mes esprits, je remarque que Carlisle tambourine à ma porte.

« Alice ! Alice ! Ouvre ! Alice ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Alice ! Hurla Carlisle, en frappant de plus en plus fort à la porte.

-Je… Oui, c'est bon, excuse moi Carlisle ! Je me dépêche !

-Alice, tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as eu une vision ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Une vision, dit Alice en s'habillant.

-Elle parlait de quoi ? Questionna Carlisle, patient.

-De tout et de rien, aucune importance. Esmé a laissé un mot sur la table. Ils sont partis chasser, chez Tanya. Tu te souviens ? Ils en avaient parlé. Nous pouvons aller les rejoindre si nous voulons.

-Ça sera sans moi. J'ai beaucoup de travail. Mais tu peux y aller, si tu le souhaites.

-Inutile. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Et puis j'ai les cours de psychologie, et j'avoue que ça m'intéresse. Par contre, nous n'avons plus que deux voitures.

-Vraiment ? Interrogea Carlisle, surpris.

-Oui. Il y a ta Mercedes, et Esmé m'a dit de prendre la Ferrari de Bella. Et si nous n'étions pas d'accord, on avait qu'à s'arranger. Au pire, j'en rachèterai peut-être une. La Porsche se fait vieille, je trouve. »

Le rire cristallin de Carlisle résonna dans le couloir, et il ajouta :

« Tu crois qu'Edward le prendra bien ?

-Parfaitement. Il sera même probablement déçu de ne pas avoir pu me l'acheter. »

Carlisle sourit. Décidément, elle le connaissait bien. D'ailleurs, Alice connaissait tout le monde. Bien mieux que lui, peut-être, grâce à ses visions.

« Je peux entrer ? demanda Carlisle.

-Si tu veux. Je vais sortir de toute façon. »

Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, qu'Alice sortait déjà de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtue d'un peignoir. Elle se retourna vers Carlisle, et demanda :

« Ta patiente, au fait ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis baissa les yeux.

« Mais tu le savais déjà, non ? Souffla Carlisle.

-Oui. Tu aurais préféré que je te le dise ? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Non. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, va.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda Alice, vraiment inquiète.

-Oui, je t'assure, Alice. Crois-moi.

-Dis moi la vérité Carlisle. Pourquoi étais-tu aussi attaché à cette patiente ? Tu l'aimais ? Elle te rappelait quelqu'un ? Ta vie d'avant ? La fille que tu aimais, avant Esmé ?

-Rien de tout ça, Alice. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. C'est trop compliqué. Et sincèrement, je n'ai absolument pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Maintenant, je te conseille de partir d'urgence, si tu veux arriver à l'heure en cours. Mais pense à te couvrir, avant.

-Je reviendrai ce midi. Je veux aller chasser.

-Non. Dans ce cas, va avec les autres. C'est trop dangereux, ici.

-Non. Je me retiendrai. Je suis prête à attendre. Il y a des zones d'ombre autour de toi Carlisle. Tu es mystérieux. Je voudrais te comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais te voir, dans mes visions, afin d'être susceptible de te comprendre. Mais je ne te vois pas, Carlisle. Je ne te vois plus. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Bonne journée, Alice, souffla Carlisle, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, ce qui eut pour but de couper la communication. »

* * *

_Suicidaire, vous avez dit ? Non, juste carrément tarée. Me lancer dans une nouvelle fic, sur Twilight, alors que je n'ai pas fini celles sur Harry Potter ? Ne vous inquiètez pas, elles ne sont pas abandonnées. Un jour, la suite viendra. Un jour. En tout cas, sinon, j'espère que ce début vous a plu. La fic ne sera pas trop longue, je pense. Bonne soirée à tous, _

_Anne._


	2. Chapter 2

Alice sortit de son école, et se dirigea vers la Mercedes qu'elle avait emprunté à Carlisle. Bien sur, elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis ; mais elle savait qu'il chérissait énormément cette voiture. Et comme il n'avait pas voulu répondre à ses questions, elle l'avait puni. Enfin, puni… Tout est relatif. A la place d'avoir sa Mercedes tant adorée, il avait la Ferrari de Bella. C'était pas mal, quand même.

Alors qu'elle allait monter dans la voiture, elle remarqua que beaucoup de monde la fixait. Non, en fait, tout le monde la fixait. Elle était intelligente, belle, et riche. Et ça, tout le monde le savait. Les garçons se retournaient sur son passage, et les filles la jalousaient. Pourtant, Alice avait su rester simple.

Elle s'assit dans la voiture, sans faire attention aux regards. Elle souffla, agacée d'être le centre du monde à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait et qu'elle repartait de son école. Elle sortit de sa place, commença à accélérer, mais du s'arrêter au stop. Alors qu'elle allait redémarrer, elle vit une voiture noire qui fonçait sur elle.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sachant très bien à qui elle appartenait. A la place, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et attendit. La Ferrari noire qui fonçait sur elle quelques secondes auparavant était conduite par Carlisle. Habile au volant, celui-ci s'était rangé juste à coté d'elle. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et dit :

« Rends moi ma voiture !

-Esmé a dit que je pouvais te la prendre.

-Tu mens, Alice. J'ai vu le mot. Elle a dit qu'on devait s'arranger.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. J'ai pris ta voiture, pour me venger.

-C'était puéril, Alice.

-Et ne pas répondre à mes questions, c'était quoi ?

-Alice, j'ai mes raisons. Je ne veux pas répondre à tes questions. Pas pour le moment. »

Carlisle sortit de la voiture, et ouvrit la portière d'Alice.

« Alice, tout le monde nous regarde. Je n'aime pas ça, et tu n'aimes pas ça. Donc, s'il te plait… J'aimerai récupérer ma voiture, afin de pouvoir aller au travail.

-La voiture de Bella fonctionne très bien. Garde la.

-Soit. Si tu veux. J'allais te proposer de m'accompagner à une soirée, mais visiblement, tu n'en as pas envie… »

Carlisle tourna les talons, satisfait. Il savait qu'Alice ne résistait jamais aux soirées.

« Carlisle, attends ! Dit-elle en descendant de la voiture. J'accepte ! Je veux aller au bal, alors prends ta voiture. »

Le médecin se retourna, ravi, puis dit :

« Tu rentres ?

-Je vais aller m'acheter une tenue, avant ! Mes cours sont terminés pour la journée. Quand se passe cette soirée ?

-Vendredi soir. Il te reste quatre jours pour te décider. Tu as largement le temps…

-Quatre jours ? Quatre petits jours de rien du tout ? Tu plaisantes ?! Tu es au courant depuis quand ?

-Ce matin. Ce sera à l'hôpital, c'est pour accueillir les nouveaux internes. Ecoute Alice, je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais il serait… Judicieux que tu ailles chasser, un peu, avant de faire cette fête. Il n'y aura que des humains, et tu risques d'être tentée…

-Carlisle, tu seras là. Si j'ai un problème, tu sauras te débrouiller, je te fais entièrement confiance. Et en plus… J'aimerai étudier la médecine. Ça m'intéresse, tu sais ?

-La chirurgie, tu veux dire ? Demanda Carlisle, un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'Alice opère, entourée de sang.

-Non, plus la psychiatrie. Les comportements sont très intéressants à étudier. J'aime ce que je fais, Carlisle. Et je veux continuer. Je veux un travail dans ton hôpital.

-Ce n'est pas un peu précipité, comme décision ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

-Non. Ça fait presque un siècle que tu me dis de faire toutes les études possibles, afin que je sois sure de ce que je veux faire. Maintenant, c'est bon. J'en suis persuadée.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…

-Je rêve, ou tu n'es pas ravi que je t'annonce ça ?

-Nous en reparlerons à la maison, Alice… Ce soir. En attendant, merci pour la voiture ! S'exclama Carlisle avant de partir, avant qu'Alice n'ait pas faire un pas.

-CARLISLE CULLEN TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS COMME ÇA ! Hurla Alice sur le parking, inconsciente que tout le monde la regardait. »

Elle monta dans la Ferrari de Bella, et allait démarrer, quand un jeune homme du nom de Lucas frappa à sa fenêtre. Alice l'interrogea du regard, et voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas décider à partir, elle ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Salut… Tu es Alice Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je me présente, je suis Lucas Landford. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance.

-Excuse moi, Lucas, mais à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps…

-Attends ! Tu vas à Forks, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement…

-Je voulais savoir…Si tu pouvais… Me ramener. Ma voiture est en panne, et …

-Pas de problème. Monte. »

Lucas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il alla s'asseoir, et Alice démarra. Il ne lui restait que la moitié des kilomètres à parcourir pour arriver à Forks, quand Lucas demanda :

« Toi et ton mari, vous collectionnez les voitures ? »

Alice, incrédule, répondit :

« Mon mari ? Je ne suis pas mariée.

-Qui était cet homme, alors, qu est venu tout à l'heure devant notre école ?

-Mon père.

-Cet homme est trop jeune pour être ton père.

-C'est un père adoptif, Lucas. Nous allons arriver. Où habites-tu ?

-A coté de chez le chef Swan. Nous avons un peu parlé, ensemble. Je suis seul avec mon père. Ma mère est décédée l'été dernier. Et notre voisin, Charlie, nous a accueilli gentiment. C'est un type vraiment charmant.

-C'est vrai.

-Vous êtes très connus, toi et ta famille, à Forks, tu sais ? Tout le monde parle de ton père comme d'un héros… Le meilleur médecin qui soit. On m'a aussi dit que tu avais un frère et une sœur, en couple, du nom de Rosalie et Emmett…

-Effectivement. Mon père est marié, avec Esmé. Et j'ai un autre frère, Edward. Il est marié aussi, avec la fille du chef Swan. Ils ont eu une fille, il n'y a pas très longtemps…

-Renésmée, si je me souviens bien de ce qu'a dit Charlie, compléta Lucas.

-C'est ça. Ma nièce chérie. Je l'adore. Elle est superbe. Te voilà arrivé, Lucas.

-Merci. C'était agréable, de parler avec toi, Lucas. Je passerai te chercher demain, si tu le souhaites. Vu que ta voiture est encore sur le parking…

-Merci Alice. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. A demain. »

Alice n'attendit pas que Lucas fût rentré chez lui. Elle repartit rapidement, sans se douter que quelqu'un l'observait attentivement depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

« Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Alice en entendant Carlisle rentrer.

-Excuse moi, j'ai travaillé tard. Je devais faire de la paperasse.

-J'ai trouvé une tenue ! s'exclama Alice, ravie.

-Une tenue ? Ou bien cinq ? demanda Carlisle, moqueur.

-J'ai fait des efforts. Je n'en ai ramené que trois. Mais je sais déjà laquelle je vais porter lors de ton bal. Comment seras-tu habillé, toi ?

-Costard noir, chemise blanche. Basique. Et toi alors ? Tu me la montres, cette robe ? »

Alice lui fit un grand sourire, ravie qu'il lui demande ça. Il lui avait fallu moins de deux secondes pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. Carlisle eut un petit rire en voyant son empressement. Alice redescendit quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe noire, avec un col en V.

Elle vient se mettre en face de Carlisle, puis tourna sur elle-même. Il remarqua que la robe était légèrement pailletée, mais ce n'était pas excessif. C'était un dos nu, et le bas de la robe laissait imaginer les formes d'Alice, mais ce n'était pas pour autant vulgaire.

Elle releva un peu sa robe, et Carlisle vit qu'elle s'était achetée une paire de tallons aiguilles. Carlisle s'était toujours demandé comment les filles parvenaient à marcher avec ce genre de chaussures.

« Ça te va, comme ça ? »

Carlisle hocha la tête, puis prit l'un des magasines qui était posé sur la table du salon.

« Ça a l'air de te ravir, c'est dingue. Si elle ne te plait pas, tu peux me le dire, j'en mettrais une autre. »

Carlisle leva les yeux de son magasine, soupira et dit, tout en regardant sa fille :

« Alice, ne dit pas ce genre de choses. Cette robe me plait, elle est parfaite. Elle est magnifique, et tu es magnifique dedans. Comme d'habitude. »

Alice se sentit un peu gênée d'avoir si mal réagi. En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle montrait une nouvelle tenue à sa famille, tout le monde lui disait qu'elle était très bien, et que ça lui allait à merveille. Carlisle en avait peut-être un peu marre de se répéter. Elle s'excusa, et Carlisle hocha la tête, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Alice remonta dans sa chambre, sans en ressortir de la nuit.

Carlisle, vers 6h00 du matin, frappa doucement à sa porte.

« Entre, murmura Alice, en appuyant sur le bouton « pause » de sa télécommande.

« Je vais à la douche.

-D'accord, répondit Alice sans le regarder.

-Après je partirai au travail.

-D'accord, répéta Alice.

-Tu boudes.

-Non.

-Si, je sais que tu boudes, affirma Carlisle. Je te vois, avec ton regard noir. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Rien, rétorqua Alice, amère.

-Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ?

-Non.

-Bien. Tu m'accompagneras quand même au bal ? »

Alice hocha la tête. Carlisle soupira légèrement, et sortit.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici enfin la suite ! Sachez qu'elle aurait du être postée bien plus tôt, mais il y avait un problème avec le site ! _

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)_

_Anne._


	3. Chapter 3

Quand elle sortit de la maison, elle pensa à aller chercher Lucas Landford. Il lui avait demandé la veille, à cause de sa voiture, qui était tombée en panne. Il l'attendait déjà sur le palier.

« Salut Lucas ! S'exclama Alice, enjouée. »

Il monta dans la voiture, et ils discutèrent durant tout le trajet, puis ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours. Lucas remercia Alice, et lui expliqua qu'il avait appelé une dépanneuse, et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'être ramené.

« J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Alice Cullen.

-Moi aussi. Mais on peut manger ensemble les midis si tu le souhaites ? Proposa Alice. »

Lucas accepta.

Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria vers 12h00, et se séparèrent à nouveau vers 14h00. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que tous les midis, ils feraient ça. Lucas avait été ravi de cette nouvelle.

* * *

Le soir, Alice était sur la route du retour, quand Jacob l'arrêta.

« Salut Jacob.

-Ouais, fais pas semblant, sale Cullen. Je ne t'arrête pas de gaieté de cœur, et si je n'y étais pas obligé, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne t'aime pas plus que ton frère et toute ta meute de vampires.

-Bla, bla, bla, répondit Alice. Accouche. J'ai pas toute ma soirée pour toi, Black.

-Je veux des nouvelles de Bella.

-Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler. Et discuter avec elle.

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est partie avec ton connard de frère ? Qu'ils sont en vacances depuis quelques semaines ? Il a du la tuer, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne reviennent pas.

-Tu es jaloux Black, parce que Renesmée est encore petite. Et qu'elle est partie avec eux. Maintenant, j'vais devoir repartir. Et à l'avenir, évite de me casser les pieds pour si peu. »

Jacob allait répondre, mais Alice était déjà loin. Elle rentra chez elle, et vit que Carlisle était assis à table. Il l'attendait, elle le sentait.

« Je t'ai attendue toute la journée, Alice. Il fallait que nous parlions. Et tu m'as évité, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, Alice ? Parle-moi, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, même. Dis moi ce qui cloche. Dis moi ce qui te perturbe.

-Rien.

-Soit. Je finirai par savoir la vérité, de toute façon. Le bal est demain, tu es prête ?

-Parfaitement prête.

-Parle moi de la psychiatrie.

-C'est un sujet qui me passionne depuis toujours, Carlisle ! La science humaine est tellement difficile, tellement incertaine ! Ça m'intéresse, j'ai envie de savoir, j'ai envie de résoudre des énigmes. J'ai envie de trouver la cause de problèmes psychologiques.

-Tu es étonnante, Alice. Vraiment. »

Carlisle se leva, passa devant Alice, et sauta par la fenêtre, qui était restée ouverte.

* * *

« Allo, Alice ?

-Bonsoir Lucas ! Un problème ?

-Non. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais ce soir, et si ça t'intéressait d'aller boire un verre à Portland.

-Oui, bien entendu ! Pas de problème, Lucas. Je passe te chercher ?

-Si tu veux. »

Alice raccrocha, puis se dépêcha de monter dans sa voiture, sans savoir que quelqu'un la regardait faire attentivement.

* * *

_Alice & Lucas, dans un bar de Portland._

« Je suis ravi que tu aies accepté cette invitation. C'était vraiment cool de ta part.

-Je m'ennuyais, chez moi, seule avec mon père.

-C'est pareil pour moi, tu sais ? C'est vraiment lourd, parfois. Il a du mal à s'en remettre. Des fois, la nuit, je me réveille, et je l'entends qui pleure. Mais il n'en parle jamais.

-Et toi, tu n'essayes pas de lui en parler ?

-Je n'ose pas. A vrai dire, tu es la première à qui j'en parle. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne répéteras rien.

-C'est vrai. Que feras-tu, plus tard, après les études ? Demanda Alice.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant environ une heure, puis Alice dit qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Lucas semblait un peu déçu, mais ne dit rien. Il hocha la tête, paya les consommations, puis alla retrouver Alice dans la voiture.

* * *

_Alice & Lucas, dans la voiture, devant chez Lucas._

« J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée en ta compagnie, Alice. Sincèrement. J'aimerai que ça se reproduise, à l'avenir, si tu veux bien. »

Alice hocha la tête. Voir Lucas ne la dérangeait pas. Il était gentil avec elle. Elle aimait bien parlé de tout et de rien avec lui. Elle se pencha, et lui tendit sa joue, afin qu'il lui dise au revoir.

Cependant, Lucas ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il passa sa main gauche dans le cou d'Alice, et lui fit pivoter la tête. Elle le regardait, incrédule. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il l'embrassa.

La première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'il avait les lèvres douces. Néanmoins, cette sensation s'évapora bien vite, quand elle commença à sentir le sang. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps, et dire qu'elle avait faim était un euphémisme. En réalité, elle était affamée, et ne pensait qu'à une chose. S'échapper vite fait, avant qu'elle ne plante ses dents dans sa mâchoire.

« Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, répéta-t-elle, tout en l'éloignant.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Ce n'est pas le problème, Lucas. Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça de cette manière, mais j'ai un petit ami, et c'est sérieux. Je l'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur.

-Je savais très bien que l'autre blond n'était pas ton père. Dès le début, je l'ai su, je l'ai tout de suite vu. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. T'aurais pu me dire que tu sortais avec. Ça m'aurait évité un râteau. »

Il se tu, puis sortit de la voiture, sans se retourner. Alice soupira, puis rentra chez elle.

* * *

Carlisle n'était toujours pas rentré. Il était probablement en train de se promener, appréciant la fraîcheur du soir. Alice alla s'allonger dans son lit, puis mit un DVD, qu'elle avait choisi au hasard. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle ne pensait sans cesse à Carlisle, qui était louche depuis quelques temps. Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à quand remontait la dernière vision qui concernait son père. Mais elle ne s'en souvint pas. Soucieuse, elle se redressa. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vue ? Ça devait remonter à loin, vu qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Pourtant, les visions étaient toujours présentes. Elle voyait toujours Bella, Edward, Renesmée. Elle voyait toujours Emmett et Rosalie. Elle voyait toujours Jasper et Esmé. Alors pourquoi ne voyait-elle plus Carlisle ? Que ce passait-il avec lui ? Elle se concentra sur son visage, pendant plusieurs minutes. Rien. Elle réessaya. Toujours rien. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle plus à le voir ? Qu'est ce qui déconnait ? Elle pensait que son lien était indestructible pour les gens de sa famille. Malheureusement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement faux.

Elle soupira, et se concentra sur le film. Elle retenterait sa chance le lendemain. Et si ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas, elle irait en parler à Carlisle. Il aurait probablement une réponse. Ou plutôt, elle espérait qu'il avait une réponse.

Carlisle rentra au milieu de la nuit, et passa voir Alice quelques secondes, afin de lui rappeler qu'ils devaient se rendre au bal de l'hôpital le lendemain.

Alors que Carlisle venait de refermer la porte, Alice réfléchit deux minutes. Cette petite intrusion, avant, elle l'aurait vue. Mais là… Rien.

* * *

Le lendemain, Alice se rendit en cours, et la journée passa vite. Lucas ne vint pas lui parler, mais Alice s'en fichait pour le moment. Le plus important, pour elle, était de découvrir pourquoi elle ne parvenait plus à voir Carlisle.

Elle rentra vite chez elle le soir, afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer. Carlisle n'était toujours pas là. Elle l'attendit patiemment, assise sur une chaise.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Alors ceci est le dernier chapitre avant une grande révélation ! J'ai vraiment hate de voir comment vous réagirez après le prochain chapitre =D_

_Sinon, merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'adore =D_

_Ca m'encourage vraiment à écrire, alors continuez ! ;)_

_Bisous à tous, _

_Anne_


	4. Chapter 4

Alice n'avait pas insisté pour conduire. Carlisle avait pris sa Mercedes, comme d'habitude. Ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes quand Alice demanda :

« Allan Landford, tu connais ?

-C'est l'un de mes confrères, répondit Carlisle. Il est arrivé il y a peu de temps. C'est un neurochirurgien, et il s'est isolé ici à cause de la mort de sa femme, l'été dernier. Il habite à coté de chez Charlie, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-J'ai rencontré son fils, Lucas. Il est gentil, je l'aime bien. Il veut être chirurgien, et il m'a parlé de toi en termes très élogieux. »

Carlisle hocha la tête, ne quittant pas la route des yeux, bien que ceci n'était pas nécessaire pour lui.

« Alice, ce soir, à l'hôpital, s'il y a un moment où tu te sens mal, que tu sens que ça ne va pas, tu me le dis, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Et nous partirons précipitamment. Je trouverai une solution à la maison, quand nous serons à l'abri des regards. »

Alice acquiesça, un peu inquiète, même si elle savait que Carlisle saurait gérer la situation.

Il se gara derrière l'hôpital, comme à son habitude, bien que ce parking soit pour les visiteurs. Carlisle aimait se fondre dans la masse. Il disait que ça le rendait plus humain.

Les deux vampires descendirent de la voiture, puis Carlisle fit le tour, afin de donner son bras à Alice. Elle le prit, et, silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et Alice se retrouva collée contre un patient. Elle grimaça, et Carlisle s'empara de sa main, prêt à réagir.

Heureusement pour eux, le patient sortit au deuxième étage, sans un mot ni un regard pour personne.

« Harry Andsord, 58 ans. Il va mourir dans moins d'un mois. C'est pour ça qu'il pue, expliqua Carlisle à l'oreille d'Alice tout en veillant que personne ne les entendent. »

Une autre patiente monte dans l'ascenseur puis, apercevant Carlisle, s'approcha de lui.

« Monsieur Carlisle ! Si j'avais su que vous étiez à cette fête, j'y serai allée ! Quel dommage !

-Nous nous verrons demain, Kalye. Je dois vous faire des examens.

-J'avais complètement oublié ! Mais dites-moi… Que est cette jolie fille qui vous accompagne ?

-Alice Cullen, Madame, se présenta Alice. Je suis ravie de vous rentrer.

-Sûrement plus que moi ! Je dois descendre, Monsieur Carlisle. Bonne soirée, et à demain ! J'ai hâte de vous revoir ! »

Carlisle ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement d'un petit sourire. Alice soupira, et Carlisle lui expliqua qu'ils allaient descendre au prochain étage. Ils se frayèrent un chemin et attendirent. Quand ils poussèrent les portes de la salle de réception, les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers eux.

Ils savaient très bien qu'ils créaient de nombreuses jalousies. Le chef de la clinique s'avança vers le couple, et salua chaleureusement Carlisle, avant de se tourner vers Alice.

« Madame Cullen ! Je suis tellement ravi de vous rencontrer !

-Moi aussi, Monsieur.

-Votre mari m'a dit que vous vous intéressiez à la psychanalyse, et que vous étiez plutôt douée à l'école… Je vais en venir droit au but : j'ai une place de stagiaire, pour un mois. Et si vous êtes aussi appliquée dans votre travail que l'est votre mari, je vous engage sans hésitation ! »

Alice lui fit son plus beau sourire, et Carlisle l'entraîna vers une table, en retrait des autres.

« Excuse moi Alice, mais je crois que ce soir, tu vas être souvent prise pour ma femme.

-J'ai remarqué ! dit-elle en souriant. »

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Alice ne dise :

« Tu m'excuseras, Carlisle, mais je dois aller aux toilettes. Je reviens d'ici cinq minutes. Parle avec ton chef, je le vois qui se dirige vers nous. »

Carlisle se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec le chef de clinique. Il tourna la tête, pour voir où se trouvait Alice, mais elle était déjà partie.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un, Monsieur Carlisle ?

-Alice.

-Ah… Les femmes ! Souffla le chef. Qu'est ce que l'on ferait sans elles ? Elles se plaignent sans arrêt, font des crises de nerfs, et je vous en passe ! Pourtant, on les aime. Et quand elles partent, ne serait-ce que pendant cinq minutes, on devient des incapables. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Monsieur Carlisle ?

-Oh si, Jérémy. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. »

Alice s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, et appuya sur l'étage qui indiquait -1.

L'ascenseur, vide, descendit jusqu'aux sous sols, puis s'arrêta et s'ouvrit sur un long couloir gris. Alice sortit, et écouta attentivement si elle entendait quelqu'un. Puis, elle avança, et pénétra dans la dernière salle à droite.

La morgue.

Elle regarda attentivement les noms inscrits sur les tiroirs, et tira celui qui portait le nom d'Ellen Vladuranov. Le tiroir s'allongea sur environ deux mètres. Alice soupira. Elle détestait ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle voulait comprendre.

Et désormais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Alors, elle souleva le drap. Et ce qu'elle vit la laissa perplexe.

Ellen Vladuranov était le portrait tout craché… D'Alice Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice se hâta de remettre le drap sur le corps de la Russe. Elle avait trouvé son nom dans les dossiers médicaux que Carlisle avait rapporté chez lui.

Alice se sentait mal, et une boule s'était formée dans son ventre lorsqu'elle avait aperçu cette fille qui lui ressemblait tant. Elle referma le tiroir, et reprit l'ascenseur. Elle alla trouver Carlisle à l'étage, qui sirotait tranquillement une boisson.

« Je vois que tu fais énormément de progrès pour te rendre le plus humain possible, Carlisle.

-Si tu ne veux pas boire, fais au moins semblant, Alice. »

Elle hocha la tête, et pris un verre au hasard. Elle retrouva Carlisle, qui l'attendait patiemment.

« Tu veux danser, Alice ? Proposa-t-il. »

Alice hocha la tête, ravie qu'il lui propose. Alice tendit sa main, que Carlisle agrippa au vol. Carlisle l'amena au centre, et commença à la faire tourner sur elle-même. Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête contre son épaule. Les mains d'Alice s'étaient nichées dans le cou de Carlisle, et lui touchaient agréablement les cheveux. Carlisle avait posé délicatement ses mains sur les hanches d'Alice. Ils bougèrent lentement, très lentement, au rythme de la musique. Alice releva la tête, et croisa le regard perçant de Carlisle. Ils continuèrent à danser, en se regardant. Puis, quand la musique s'arrêta, Carlisle s'excusa, et s'échappa rapidement de la salle. Alice retourna s'asseoir, attendant patiemment le retour de son cavalier.

« Madame Cullen ! Vous me reconnaissez ?

-Vous êtes le chef de la clinique.

-Effectivement. J'ai parlé avec votre mari, Madame. Et je suis prêt à vous prendre à l'essai. Je crois que vous cherchez un stage, non ?

-Oui. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme. Je veux travailler, maintenant.

-Venez à l'hôpital Lundi matin. Disons pour 9h00, au quatrième étage.

-C'est parfait, Monsieur. Je vous remercie, vraiment. »

Le chef hocha la tête, puis disparut dans la foule, alors que Carlisle revenait.

« Tu veux encore rester ? Où on peut y aller ?

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Alice.

-Je suis épuisé.

-Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es un vampire ! Tu ne peux pas être fatigué !

-Je ne suis pas fatigué physiquement, Alice. Mais je suis épuisé mentalement. Je t'en prie, Alice, allons-nous en. »

En voyant Carlisle ainsi, Alice sut qu'il ne mentait pas. Il voulait rentrer. Pour la première fois, il était fatigué. Mentalement. D'habitude, Carlisle était quelqu'un d'enjoué, d'optimiste. Il est fort, solide, intelligent. C'était la fierté de la famille. Aujourd'hui, il venait de se révéler, à Alice, comme étant quelqu'un de morose, à la limite de la dépression.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Carlisle ? Demanda Alice dans la voiture.

-Pas maintenant, Alice. Pas maintenant. »

Carlisle roulait vite, très vite. Et même trop vite, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Alice. D'habitude, Carlisle respectait. Il disait sans cesse qu'il avait le temps, la vie devant lui. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Alice pensait que la vie de Carlisle était derrière lui.

_De retour chez les Cullen : _

Carlisle sortit de la voiture, et en un clin d'œil, il s'était retrouvé devant chez lui. Il a enfilé la clé dans la serrure, l'a tourné, et est rentré, laissant la porte ouverte pour Alice.

« Carlisle, attends ! Hurla Alice, à peine sortie de la voiture. »

Elle se précipita chez elle, inquiète. Elle referma la porte, puis alla au salon, où se trouvait Carlisle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Tu vois pas ? Je bois. Et je vais boire, jusqu'à être complètement saoul. Et je ferai ça jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux. »

Alice s'avança vers Carlisle, et lui arracha la bouteille des mains. Carlisle avait bu presque un quart du litre de Whisky.

« J'ai été une alcoolique, Carlisle. Je sais ce que c'est, et je sais aussi qu'il ne faut jamais commencer. Je sais aussi que tu te souviens de la difficulté dans laquelle j'étais.

-Laisse moi boire, Alice, et arrête tes leçons de morale ! Redonne moi la bouteille, et va voir ton Lucas !

-Comment peux-tu être au courant pour Lucas ? Questionna Alice, étonnée.

-Son père m'a tout raconté ce matin ! Laisse moi maintenant !

-Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Et si tu bois, je vais boire, Carlisle. Et avec Lucas, c'est terminé. Il m'a embrassé, et je l'ai repoussé. Carlisle, souffla Alice en s'agenouillant devant lui. Carlisle, s'il te plait, répéta-t-elle. »

Le regard de Carlisle croisa celui d'Alice. Elle vit une lueur de désespoir, un dégoût infini. S'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Alice passa sa main droite dans le cou de Carlisle, puis elle la posa sur sa joue.

« Carlisle… Je t'en prie, dis moi ce qu'il se passe… »

* * *

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Dites moi s'il vous a plu ! _

_Bises. Anne._


	6. Chapter 6

« Alice, je vais te dire la vérité, parce que je te la dois. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait douter de ton don, et par la même occasion, de toi-même. Sache qu'en aucun cas, tu es responsable. Tu fonctionnes parfaitement normalement. La vérité, Alice, c'est que je t'ai empêchée d'avoir des visions sur moi. Edward ne peut plus pénétrer dans mon esprit, lui non plus. Mais il ne se pose pas de question, pour le moment. Il est bien trop occupé pour s'en apercevoir. Alice, je t'en prie, ne me juge pas. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pensé être le mieux. Je peux fermer mon esprit, Alice.

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Les pouvoirs qui ont besoin de mon esprit ne font effet que si je leur accorde mon passage. Je possède des tas de livres. J'apprends, pour essayer d'acquérir des dons. Ça ne fonctionne pas, pour le moment, mais cependant, j'ai senti que le don que je possède s'était renforcé. Il est puissant, très puissant, et je peux le contrôler.

-Quel est l'intérêt ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? Carlisle, dis moi.

Si je ne t'avais pas freinée, tu aurais plus vite découvert le corps d'Ellen. Et tu te serais posé des questions plus tôt. Je sais que tu t'en poses encore. Et je sais ce qu'elles sont. J'y répondrai, Alice, ne t'en fais pas.

-Comment sais-tu, pour mes questions ?

-Parce que je le vois, je les entends. Je n'ai pas qu'un don, Alice. Je ne vois pas l'avenir, mais je l'entends. J'entends aussi ce qu'il se passe dans ton cerveau, et dans celui des autres. Par exemple, quand j'ai vu Lucas, j'ai su ce qui allait se passer. Qu'il allait me prendre pour ton petit ami.

-Dis moi la vérité, Carlisle ! Je veux savoir ! Qui était cette Ellen ? Qu'est ce que tu lui voulais ? Pourquoi était-elle ta patiente, à part pour cet essai ? EXPLIQUE MOI, MAINTENANT ! Hurla Alice.

-Calme toi Alice. Tu sais très bien que ça va déclencher ton manque de sang.

-LA FERME ! LA FERME ! EXPLIQUE MOI ! »

Les yeux d'Alice devinrent noirs. Carlisle su tout de suite ce qui allait se passer. Alors, plus rapide qu'elle, il ferma la fenêtre du salon. Il se tourna vers elle, et remarqua que ses lèvres étaient déjà retroussées. Alors, sans hésitation, il plongea sur elle, les projetant tous les deux à terre.

Alice se débattait, mais Carlisle était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il la maintenait au sol, cherchant une solution face à la soif d'Alice. Sentant qu'elle se calmait, il la regarda. Son regard croisa celui d'Alice, toujours aussi noir. Alors, Carlisle dit :

« Vas-y. »

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans le regard d'Alice. Carlisle hochait négativement la tête, résigné. Alice, effrayée, ne voulait pas.

« Fais-le Alice ! Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qu'un autre ! Fais le ! »

Carlisle ferma les yeux. Sans prévenir, Alice plongea ses dents dans la peau de Carlisle. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et la douleur s'installa dans son regard. A chaque coup de dent d'Alice pour atteindre ses veines, sa douleur augmentait. Pourtant, il ne protesta pas.

Enfin, après un laps de temps très court, mais qui fut extrêmement long pour Carlisle, Alice atteignit son sang. Il sentait qu'Alice aspirait son sang, et peu à peu, ses forces le quittait. Il se sentait faible. Alice ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua que le teint blanc de Carlisle était devenu presque translucide. Alors, elle se força à retirer ses lèvres du cou de Carlisle, se sentant mieux.

Alice se redressa, soutenant les bras de Carlisle, qui semblait vidé de toutes ses forces. Elle se redressa, et aida Carlisle à faire la même chose. Elle passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules, et elle l'aida à monter les escaliers. Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à arriver dans la chambre de Carlisle. Alice le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, et épongea le sang qui gouttait encore de son cou. Elle lui enleva sa chemise, qui avait été tachée, et l'allongea dans son lit.

« Alice… Il faut que je t'explique, souffla Carlisle.

-Non, s'il te plait… Je t'en prie, tais toi, repose toi… Tu es malade…

-Je t'aime, Alice. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est mon plus gros défaut, ma plus grande faiblesse. Je souhaitais absolument sauver Ellen parce qu'elle te ressemblait. Et si je la perdais, j'aurais eu l'impression de te tuer. Et quand je l'ai vue partir, quand j'ai senti ses forces qui l'abandonnaient, je t'ai imaginée, à sa place. Comment j'aurais fait ? Comment j'aurais réagi ? Et t'imaginer, sur ce lit, m'a rendu malade. J'ai cru mourir, rien que de t'imaginer morte. Quand tu es partie, je me suis senti faible. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais désemparé. Et puis tu es revenue, et j'ai recommencé à vivre. J'ai continué à faire semblant, à être bien, à m'intéresser à ma vie. Et cette fille est arrivée, et elle a tout chamboulé. Lors de ton départ, j'avais compris. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi, que j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments. Des sentiments qu'un père ne devrait pas ressentir pour sa fille. Imagine mon désarroi, quand j'ai vu ton portrait craché arriver à la clinique. »

Alice secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que Carlisle venait de lui avouer. C'était tellement… Tellement irréel ! Elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils avaient eu une relation père-fille des plus normales. Mais aujourd'hui, Carlisle venait de briser cette relation si exemplaire, si parfaite.

Alice détourna les yeux du lit. Carlisle avait posé sa main gelée sur son front, après avoir eu un excès de chaleur. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, et ce n'était mentionné dans aucun des livres qu'il avait lus. Un peu inquiet, il n'en avait pas parlé à Alice afin de ne pas l'affoler. Elle se sentait déjà assez coupable de son état comme ça.

« J'au besoin que tu me laisses seul, Alice.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

-Alice. S'il te plait. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

-Et moi, je refuse de te laisser seul ! Tu es malade !

Je ne vais pas mourir, Alice ! Laisse moi ! »

Au lieu de partir, Alice se glissa sous les couvertures, aux cotés de Carlisle. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, comme pour se faire pardonner. Finalement, Alice ferma les yeux, se calmant peu à peu grâce à la respiration régulière de Carlisle.

Alice se leva, et alla mettre une nuisette. Quand elle revint, elle remarqua que Carlisle avait balancé son pantalon au pied du lit. Elle se glissa à ses cotés, et recommença à lui caresser les cheveux.

A 6h00 du matin, le réveil sonna. Carlisle appuya sur le bouton pour l'arrêter. Alice et lui n'avaient pas bougé, depuis la veille. Carlisle n'avait rien dit, mais le corps glacé d'Alice, lui avait fait énormément de bien, en rafraîchissant le sien. La nuit, sa température avait joué au yoyo. Il passait de brûlant à glacial, en quelques minutes. S'il avait été une personne normale, _un humain_, il aurait fait quelques examens complémentaires, mais il aurait pensé à une grippe. Mais il était un vampire, et en 300 ans, il n'avait jamais été malade. Les vampires n'étaient pas malades, pas infectés par des virus bactériologiques. Ils pouvaient subir des dépendances. Alice avait subi une dépendance à l'alcool. Emmett avait longtemps été accro à la drogue. Et lui-même, médecin réputé et de renom, devait avoir sa dose quotidienne de nicotine. Oh, bien sur, il avait essayé d'arrêter, mais il n'en était pas capable. Et depuis qu'Ellen s'était pointée, sa consommation avait presque doublée.

Carlisle se redressa, et passa sa main sur son visage. Il se leva prudemment, encore fébrile. Alice le regarda faire, puis elle le suivit. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, en s'appuyant sur le mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Où vas-tu, Carlisle ?

-A la douche.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? N'y penses même pas, Carlisle ! C'est un bain, ou rien ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes debout, tu es épuisé !

-Alice, je ne suis pas un gamin que tu dois surveiller, ni à qui tu dois faire la morale.

-Carlisle… Souffla Alice. C'est de ma faute, si tu es dans cet état. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? S'il te plait, va au bain plutôt qu'à la douche, je serais rassurée. »

Carlisle soupira, mais se fit couler un bain. Aujourd'hui, il n'irait pas au travail. De toute façon, Alice l'aurait forcé à rester à la maison. Carlisle prit tout son temps. Lui qui était toujours pressé, il s'accordait un peu de répit. Il voulait réfléchir, prendre une décision.

Quand, une heure plus tard, Alice débarqua dans la salle de bain, Carlisle venait juste de prendre cette fameuse décision.

« Oh mon Dieu, Carlisle, j'ai eu si peur !

-Et…Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas… Ça fait une heure que t'es dans ton bain, que tu donnes plus signe de vie… J'ai cru que t'avais essayé de te noyer, ou je sais pas trop quoi… »

Carlisle éclata de rire, et Alice, quelques secondes plus tard, fit la même chose. Mais elle s'arrêta, brutalement, et elle dit :

« Je suis désolée, je suis bête… Mais j'ai vraiment eu peur, tu sais ? »

Carlisle hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Alice sortit, et Carlisle se sécha. Puis il s'habilla, et retourna dans sa chambre, après qu'il ait entendu Alice partir en voiture.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors comme vous avez pu le voir, les choses ont évolué, on sait un peu près ce qu'il se passe avec Carlisle... Satisfait ? Review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! _

_Bises, Anne._


	7. Chapter 7

_Exceptionellement, j'écris en haut, pour vos prévenir que le rating T s'applique à ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonnes vacances à tous,_

_xxx_

_Anne._

* * *

Carlisle avait été dans son armoire, et s'était emparé de la plus grande valise qu'il avait trouvé. Elle était ouverte, sur son lit, et Carlisle empilait toutes ses affaires dedans. A chaque vêtement qu'il attrapait, des souvenirs de sa famille, ou d'Alice lui revenaient en mémoire.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa valise, il la posa dans le couloir, et écrivit deux lettres. La première pour sa famille, et la seconde pour Alice.

_« Ma tendre famille,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre pour justifier mon comportement, ma lâcheté envers vous. Vous ne me connaissez pas comme ça, si lâche, si fuyant, et je préfère que vous ne découvriez pas cette facette de moi._

_Depuis que je suis seul, ici, à Forks, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, et j'avoue que de sombres facettes de ma personnalité sont ressorties. J'étais désagréable, irritable, énervé, agaçé, méchant. Je crois que je suis un peu las de cette vie de vampire, qui dure depuis tant d'années. _

_Sachez que c'est vous qui m'avez donné la force d'être celui que vous connaissez. D'ailleurs, grâce à vous, j'ai pu réaliser mon plus grand rêve : devenir médecin. Vous étiez ma famille, mon bonheur. Vous avez fait de ma vie de vampire une vie extraordinaire. Vous m'avez donné un second souffle, une profonde stabilité._

_Je ne pense pas revenir, ici, un jour. J'en suis presque sur. N'essayez pas de me retrouver, je veux être seul._

_Les garçons, maintenant, c'est vous les chefs de famille. Occupez vous bien des filles, et ne cherchez pas à les titiller, elles ont plus de ressources que ce que vous croyez ! N'est-ce pas, Emmett ? Tu en sais quelque chose !_

_Esmé, je suis désolé de t'abandonner comme ça. Si tu souhaites divorcer, j'ai mis les papiers dans une enveloppe, que j'ai laissé dans le buffet de l'entrée. Les papiers sont signés, tu n'as plus qu'à les apporter à l'avocat. Je te rends ta liberté, mais avant, je voulais que tu saches que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour toi. J'ai passé des moments merveilleux en ta compagnie._

_Je vous laisse tout. Je ne suis parti qu'avec mes vêtements, et ma voiture. Le découpage de ma fortune ( mes biens immobiliers, mes voitures, mes actions… ) a été fait en parts égales. Les papiers sont dans une enveloppe, que j'ai aussi mise dans le buffet. Ils sont signés, il ne reste plus qu'à les envoyer chez le notaire._

_Concernant votre nom de famille, libre à vous de choisir. Je vous avais laissé le choix, mais si vous avez changé d'avis, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Sachez que j'ai été fier, extrêmement fier, de partager mon nom de famille avec vous._

_Je dois partir, maintenant. _

_Je vous aime. Carlisle._

_PS : Alice a toujours voulu mon bureau. Je lui laisse. »_

Carlisle ferma l'enveloppe, et écrivit la lettre pour Alice.

_« Alice, mon amour, _

_Je suis désolé de fuir, mais je ne pouvais plus rester ici, avec toi. Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, la meilleure solution pour moi était de partir. Si Edward apprend ce secret, explique lui la situation, et demande lui de taire la vérité._

_Alice, grâce à toi, j'ai effleuré le bonheur. Je sais ce que c'est. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas bon. Tu peux passer d'un état de plénitude, de bonheur, à un état de loque, de dépression._

_Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça, les autres allaient finir par se rendre compte de mon état. Ils auraient fait le rapprochement avec toi. Et moi, je ne voulais pas, et je ne veux pas, t'attirer d'ennuis. Alors je fuis. Pour mieux t'aimer._

_Si un jour, tu as vraiment besoin de moi, mais vraiment besoin. Si un jour, tu n'as plus d'autres solutions que moi, si toutes les autres solutions sont impossibles ou ont été épuisées, retrouve moi. Tu as toujours eu un flair exceptionnel, je sais que tu parviendras à me retrouver sans problème._

_Je t'aime, Alice. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. _

_PS : Dans mon bureau, j'ai laissé quelques objets personnels. Une bague et un collier que je voulais t'offrir pour ton anniversaire, un journal intime, mon parfum, ma chaîne, ma gourmette, et ma chemise préférée, qui est aussi celle que tu préfères. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, mais je voulais te laisser le choix. Les garder, les porter, les jeter, les brûler ? A toi de voir. La seule chose que je te demande, Alice, c'est de ne pas le dire aux autres. Adieu, Carlisle. »_

Carlisle ferma l'enveloppe, puis alla la poser dans son bureau. L'autre lettre, il la déposa sur la table du salon, puis il remonta pour aller chercher sa valise. Il était en train de descendre, quand il entendit qu'Alice revenait. Pris de panique, il remonta avec sa valise, et se terra dans un coin de sa chambre, oubliant momentanément les lettres.

Alice poussa la porte, et Carlisle cessa de bouger. Il l'entendit poser ses clés sur la table de la cuisine.

« Carlisle ? L'appela-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un bruit de papier que l'on déchirait, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se souvint des lettres. Un silence lourd et pesant régnait dans la maison des Cullen. Carlisle se maudissait pour avoir oublié les lettres. Il ne pouvait pas fuir : ses clés de voiture était en bas, et il refusait de partir sans voiture. De plus, Alice les trouveraient avant lui, et les prendraient, puis elle attendrait son retour.

« Carlisle ?! Putain Carlisle, réponds ! »

Il n'en fit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il entendit Alice fouiller dans le tiroir, et il sut qu'Alice allait finir par trouver ses clés. Finalement, Alice referma le tiroir, et monta les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle, frappa, et entra. Il n'était pas dedans, et Alice en ressortit vite.

« Carlisle ? Je t'en prie, réponds ! »

Il se releva, conscient qu'Alice finirait par le trouver. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter. Il s'assit sur son lit, et attendit qu'elle arrive. Alice ouvrit une à une les portes des chambres, puis elle revint sur ses pas.

Elle se trouvait devant la porte de chambre de Carlisle. Il pouvait la sentir. Elle renifla, et entra.

Carlisle fut frappé par la tristesse qui était imprimée sur le visage d'Alice. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle serait en larmes. Elle renifla, mais ne bougea pas. Carlisle et elle s'affrontaient du regard, pour savoir qui des deux baisseraient les yeux en premier. Alice ne céda pas. Carlisle, accablé par la honte, baissa les yeux.

Alice s'avança vers lui. Carlisle releva la tête. Son regard perçant croisa les prunelles brunes d'Alice, qui le fixait. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, et lui prit la main.

« Carlisle… Regarde moi. Carlisle, regarde moi. Je ne vais pas crier. Je veux juste que tu restes. Reste ici, à Forks, avec nous. Je ne pourrai pas justifier ton départ auprès des autres. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Carlisle, parle, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie. »

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Alice commença à s'emporter.

« Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi, qui a des faiblesses ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que ta vie, qui est chamboulée ? Tu crois quoi, hein ?

-Je ne crois rien, Alice. Non, je ne crois rien du tout. »

Il se releva, et dit.

« Si, en fait, je crois un truc, Alice. Je crois que je vais partir, le plus loin possible d'ici. Donne moi mes clés. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, vous pourrez recommencer une nouvelle vie. »

Alice hocha la tête négativement.

« Ecoute Alice, je ne vais pas me battre avec toi… Tu ne veux pas me donner les clés de ma voiture, d'accord. Je prendrai celle de Bella. »

Il contourna Alice, et allait franchir la porte, quand Alice murmura :

« Attends… »

Il se retourna. Elle était face à lui. Elle porta sa main à la joue de Carlisle, la caressant doucement, tendrement, affectueusement. Carlisle profita de cet instant de tendresse, qui serait le dernier, il le savait. Il superposa sa main à celle d'Alice, et ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux s'imprégner du geste, comme pour mieux ressentir la caresse.

Alice passa son autre main autour du cou de Carlisle, et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle se rapprocha davantage de Carlisle, qui ne bougea pas.

Finalement, elle colla son corps à celui de Carlisle, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Carlisle resta immobile, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Puis il pensa à Jasper, et repoussa Alice.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Alice ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as un petit ami ? »

Alice le regarda, et sourit.

« Un petit ami, vraiment ? C'est ce que tu crois, Carlisle ? Pour Jasper, je ne suis rien. Au début, je souffrais de la situation. Et puis finalement, j'ai fini par m'y faire, et je me suis détachée de lui. Ma seule attache, ici, dans cette maison, c'est toi Carlisle.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Alice… Jasper t'aime, depuis le début. Depuis que tu es allé le chercher.

-Oh, au début, je ne nie pas qu'il ait ressenti quelque chose pour moi, mais maintenant, il n'y a plus rien. Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il est parti faire, chez Tanya, hein ? Jasper n'était pas affamé, loin de là. C'est juste qu'il a saisi ce prétexte excellent pour pouvoir aller passer du bon temps avec sa maîtresse.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu, Carlisle ! Jasper couche avec Tanya, depuis des années ! Et quand ce n'est pas Tanya, c'est une autre ! Et tu sais comment je l'ai appris ? Grâce à mes visions. Je recherchai Jasper, pour lui parler d'un problème, et je me suis concentrée sur mes visions. Tu n'imagines même pas ma surprise que je l'ai vu dans mon lit avec une autre ! »

Carlisle prit sa tête entre ses mains, bouleversé pour Alice.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas, tu aurais du m'en parler… J'aurai pu lui parler, pour essayer d'arranger les choses…

-Laisse tomber, c'est bien trop tard, maintenant. Carlisle, dans ta lettre, tu m'as dit que si j'avais un problème, je pouvais venir te trouver, si j'avais vraiment besoin de toi. Eh bien voilà, j'ai un problème, et tu es le seul qui peut le régler, Carlisle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu vas partir, et me laisser seule. Alors je te demande une dernière faveur. Embrasse moi, Carlisle. Avec tout ton amour, embrasse moi pour la première et dernière fois. C'est la seule chose que je désire. »

Carlisle ne répondit pas. Il ne fit pas un pas. Il hésitait. Devait-il embrasser Alice ? Son cœur le poussait à le faire, mais son esprit disait non. Qu'il fallait qu'il se contrôle, parce que peut-être qu'avec Jasper, ce n'était pas tout a fait fini.

Voyant que Carlisle ne réagissait pas, Alice prit les devants, et s'avança vers lui.

« S'il te plait, Carlisle… S'il te plait… »

Il n'en fit rien. Alice s'avança encore plus, jusqu'à coller son corps contre celui de Carlisle, qui était toujours pensif. Elle reposa sa main sur la joue de Carlisle, et il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Alice se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa, tendrement.

Cette fois ci, Carlisle ne la repoussa pas. Il se laissa faire pendant quelques secondes, puis mit ses mains sur les hanches d'Alice, et la rapprocha encore plus de lui, si c'était possible.

Les mains d'Alice glissèrent le long du torse de Carlisle, et passèrent sous sa chemise. Elle commença à enlever ses boutons un à un, puis elle fit glisser la chemise, qui tomba sur le sol.

Alice caressa le torse nu de Carlisle pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Les lèvres de Carlisle quittèrent celles d'Alice, pour aller se loger dans son cou. Les doigts de Carlisle glissèrent dans le dos d'Alice, et attrapèrent sa tunique. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis la souleva, et fit passer la tunique par-dessus sa tête. La tunique d'Alice tomba sur le sol, pendant qu'Alice enlevait la ceinture de Carlisle. Elle recula vers le lit, entraînant Carlisle avec elle. Ils se déchaussèrent, au passage. Alice se laissa tomber sur le lit, tandis que Carlisle s'allongeait sur elle. Alice ferma les yeux, tout en passant ses mains dans le dos de Carlisle. Pendant ce temps, Carlisle embrassait Alice dans le cou, descendant peu à peu vers sa poitrine, puis vers son ventre. Il fit glisser la jupe le long des jambes d'Alice, puis remonta vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Alice profita de cet instant pour déboutonner le jean de Carlisle. Pour la première fois, ils se retrouvèrent en sous vêtements l'un devant l'autre. Ils se regardèrent, et leurs sentiments se reflétaient dans les yeux de l'autre. L'instant était intense. Carlisle pencha sa tête pour embrasser Alice, puis il joua avec l'élastique de sa petite culotte avec son doigt. Pour la première fois, ils allèrent plus loin.

Une demie heure plus tard, Carlisle était allongé sur le dos, et la tête d'Alice reposait sur son torse. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa main caressait le torse de Carlisle. Elle releva la tête, et ils se regardèrent, tout en restant silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Leurs actes avaient parlé pour eux. Ils savouraient ce moment, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Leurs sentiments se peignaient sur leurs visages. Carlisle ferma les yeux, et frotta son visage avec sa main droite. Résigné, il dit :

« Je vais partir, Alice. J'aurai déjà du partir depuis longtemps.

-Tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant. Tu regrettes d'avoir couché avec moi ?

-Pas du tout, Alice. C'était un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, crois moi. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, n'en doute pas, n'en doute jamais. »

Elle sourit, puis dit :

« Alors pourquoi tu veux partir ? Tu crois que j'en ai fini avec toi ? »

Alice bascula sur le corps de Carlisle, et recommença à l'embrasser.

Deux heures plus tard, Carlisle était sous la douche. Alice, elle, était encore allongée dans son lit. Elle était hésitante. Devait-elle partir avec Carlisle ? Ou rester à Forks ? Alors que tout commençait à s'éclaircir dans sa tête, elle eut une vision.

_« Je vois Jasper, qui conduit comme un fou sur la route. Il revient, il a l'air en colère. Où peut-être est-il inquiet ? Je ne sais pas. Il est seul dans la voiture, mais je sais qu'il a rassuré les autres avant de partir, parce que sinon, je verrais Emmet, Rosalie, ou Esmé. »_

Alice enfila sa robe de chambre, et traversa le couloir en courant. Elle entra précipitamment dans la salle de bain, laissa tomber sa robe de chambre sur le sol, et pénétra dans la cabine de douche, sans faire attention à Carlisle, qui s'habillait.

« Alice, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Jasper arrive, Carlisle. Et il est en colère, j'en suis sure.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Hier, je lui ai laissé un message, dans lequel je lui disais que c'était terminé, que je savais tout pour ses relations. Carlisle, il faut que tu partes.

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Alice ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais m'en sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je refuse de te laisser seule ici, avec Jasper en colère. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque inconsidéré, Alice. C'est inconcevable. Ou alors, pars avec moi. »


End file.
